


Mapping Entropies Where Time Stands Still

by dasakuryo



Series: Small Measure of Peace [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Cassian returns home to Jyn, after a snowstorm kept him away for almost an entire day. Given Jyn's current state, is only natural that he worries about her. Her warm welcome remind him there's nothing he should be afraid of. //[Fill for rebelcaptainprompt's #4 prompt,one bed]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for rebelcaptainprompt's #4 prompt, _one bed_ :) Written especially for dixonette1013 and baenakinskywalker, who have a soft spot for Cassian's mother tongue being a variety of space!Spanish; and for vaultfox, who loves the idea of Cassian's running his fingers on Jyn's skin absent-mindedly.

Cassian leant against the door frame. He stood on the bedroom threshold, arm on the white painted durasteel, lips curling upwards into a smile. 

She hadn't took notice of his presence at all. 

It wasn't like he'd announced himself either. No calling out her name after the entrance door had slid shut behind him, not even as he saunter his way around the house, looking for her. In retrospective, it could be argued that old habits die hard; that he had somehow stealth his way searching for Jyn. 

She was twisting a lock of hair around her forefinger, one of those that framed her face —one of the very same that always invariably came undone from the bun at the base of her neck she opted for most of the time.

Lour sky. The sunlight coming from the window was dim; the cloudy and snowy weather offered but a greyish dull glow that peered through the glass —already clouded with shrouds of frost. He squinted, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. The datapad was resting against her knees, cleverly positioned so the screen would be angled upwards for easy reading. She sat cross-legged, hands free to toy with her hair and tap her mug in between sips. 

She was hunched over the device, the blue of the screen light casting shadows on her face. Cassian watched her grasp around the mug tighten, the lock of hair now swaying and brushing the side of her face. There was what he guessed was a muffled yelp, given by how her hand was quick to cover her mouth. Then the hand slowly went southward, barely clenched, resting on her chin. She swivelled, ever so slightly, muscles twitching, lips pressed together.

She had obviously reached a most interesting and exciting part of whichever story she was reading. Cassian had to bit down his lips to keep himself from laughing when she frowned at the screen. It threatened to get out when,  an instant later, she grunted and fisted the blanket in her hand —he only managed to swallow the chuckle down by biting the inside of his cheek and diverting his gaze to the floor. 

It did, however, almost turn into a snort, one he skilfully managed to mask into a cough —

Perhaps a little too strong, given the way Jyn jolted. The datapad fell on the bed with an almost inaudible flop. Her startle lasted but the blink of an eye,  for sooner than a second later her wide eyes had softened and a smile was clearly playing on her lips, judging by the set of curving wrinkles at the corners of her mouth. 

"How long have you been there?" she accused him, one eyebrow raised. 

Cassian almost chortled at that. He bit the rim of his tongue, causing a curious sheepish expression and a bump on his cheek. Her gaze, though, that he held.

"Just got here," he retorted, folding his arms over his chest, the corners of his lips curled up almost imperceptibly. 

Her frown deepened, and Cassian had a sudden urge to laugh when she jutted out her lower lip. Her hum went up and down as she furrowed her brow.

"You're getting really bad at lying, captain," she teased afterwards, even though they both knew he wasn't even trying. After all, he had managed to fool her about the cradle for almost a month, convincing her that the grime and dirt on his clothes had to do with him giving Bodhi a hand repairing one of his cargo shuttles. In Jyn's defense, it'd all come down while their friend was stationed in Fest looking for potential clients and associates, trying to expand the company's commercial routes in the sector.

He sat down next to her, pressed a kiss to her cheek as she leant on his chest. He took the forgotten datapad, eyeing the screen curiously, while his free hand stroked her thigh. The words in Aurebesh were clearly Basic.

"Hera recommended it, said the plot was interesting," Jyn noted, fingers trailing on his knuckles.

He stretched, setting both the datapad and mug aside on the night-stand. Then, wrapped his arm around her waist, nudging Jyn closer. The warmth radiating from her felt blazing, melting the numbness that had bore through and clang to his bones, after spending hours at the mercy of Fest unforgiving cold. 

"How was your day?" he asked, almost under his breath. 

"Fine," she hummed in response, relaxed and almost lightweight on him. 

Cassian nuzzled her neck gently and slightly tightened his grip on her waist. She shifted on his chest, heaving. 

"Aside morning nausea and all," she almost breathed out in a scowl, "Kay helped. Brought me tea and everything."

"Did you eat something?" 

There was no mistake then that Jyn snorted at his question. 

"Oh, believe me. That droid of yours made sure of that," she seemed to have munched down the words of that complain, her mutter practically a grunt. 

Cassian did not press for details, imagining how overbearing the droid surely had been. Though he was no medical droid, K2-SO had taken upon himself to design a dietary plan for optimal development of their unborn baby, while constantly supplying scientific data and statistics pertaining to the pregnancy and health of their child to back up his inputs —Jyn kept insisting he only cared about the baby because it was Cassian's too. She argued that he did not extend the same concerns for her. Possibly the droid's eloquence about that being a ludicrous accusation given the fact she was bearing Cassian's child hadn't helped, precisely.  

Cassian reminded her that that was Kay's way of showing he cared. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here all day, " he practically whispered into her ear, pulling her even closer if such a thing was physically possible. 

"You'd to go into town for groceries, got caught up in a snowstorm, it wasn't your fault, " she reasoned, voice soft and a matter-of-factly cadence to her utterance. Fingers going up in their silent exploration, brushing along his wrist and arm. 

"Still, I should have been here— what if something—"

He barely registered her moving. Next thing he knew was she was pressing a finger on his lips. 

"Cassian, forget about Kay's potential diagnostics for a minute. I am fine, I have been fine," she paused, bit her lips, smiled to add in a softer voice laced with the shrouds of a giggle, "we are fine— you have no reason to worry. Nausea is normal, ask Kes if you don't believe me."

Silence. He gazed into her eyes, allowing himself to flash her a brief half-smile.

"Okay. "

"Okay. "

He cupped her face, felt her cheek-bone, thumb brushing along her cheek. She beamed at him, eyes impossibly bright and green and calm. 

Cassian would have liked to argue that he would still worry nonetheless. He would have liked to argue that after so many years of fearing, of knowing, he could lose her on the blink of an eye had left an unconscious mark. He would have liked to say that after so many years of fighting, the ever lingering potential threat that even the simplest of missions could end up horribly...  

But he said none of that. Instead, he searched her gaze, locked eyes with her, got lost in their depth and softness. Instead, he managed to whisper, "te quiero."

And kissed her. 

Swiftly, briefly, a mere warm and soft caress of lips grazing over lips. Pulling back, he felt the sudden brush of her lips against his after blissful stillness. He felt her smiling against his mouth, made out the wicked glimmer flashing through her eyes. 

It was her who leant forward.  Arms looped around his neck, gently shoving him back closer. Her nose nudging against his, tingling beneath her skin brushing his. 

"I thought we were past the 'te quiero'," her whisper was hot on his face, teasing. But he shivered, chest trembling with a reverberating laughter, especially when her voice wrapped around the two last words. 

He felt the hard poke of her finger on his side, her quivering on his chest as the giggles took hold of her. Jyn buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Laughing at a pregnant woman's terrible Festian is rude, Captain Andor," the heaviness of her scold didn't hold, ringing acute with laughter. 

He hummed, pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I wasn't laughing at you," he mumbled against the curve of her neck, as he trailed back to her mouth with a path of soft, but lingering, prods of his lips on Jyn's skin. She giggled, possibly at his stubble prickling as he made his way, skilfully and teasingly kissing the spots he knew made her ticklish. 

Her fingers raked through his hair; there was a gentle pull when his lips grazed her jaw. Her fingers suddenly taking hold of his chin, lifting it upwards. He squinted, noticing the way her pleased smile turned into a mischievous look of prying bright eyes, unshamelessly chewed her lower lip.

She was towering above him, he noted, getting the upper-hand leaning forward, making him lean backwards in turn.  The heavy warm hesitation of their mixed exhales invaded his lungs. Jyn's face was inches away from his, so close he could practically stop to catalogue every shade of green on her irises—

Or he could have, if his eyes weren't diverting elsewhere, glimpsing back and forth to her lips. The way she curled them and raised an eyebrow, made it pretty obvious he'd been caught red-handed.

But she stood there. Still. Her hair tickling Cassian's cheeks, his lower back almost in full contact with the bed sheets by then. 

"What you looking at," she muttered under her breath. She simpered, looking pleased with herself.

The moment his fingers grasp tightened on her thigh, only then did Cassian realise Jyn had placed her legs at each side of his hips. 

"You," he whispered back. His hush almost turning into a heave when she had the nerve to nibble his bottom lip. Cassian did not need to glance at her to know she had a grin plastered on her face. 

Jyn palms were warm on his chest. He could have grabbed her and swept her on her back easily, but the idea vanished from his mind as quickly as it had flickered through it. Cassian looked at her, back and head finally on the mattress. Eyes lingering into hers in a deep gaze. Jyn, hovering above him, flashed a side smile. 

The dull  almost steely brightness from the window stole emerald glows from her eyes, cast shadows on her face. The light basking her made her look surreal, even though Cassian could distinctively feel the touch and warmth of her body rubbing his. 

Her hands fondled his chest, his neck. Cassian took a deep breath, relishing in the ghostly, tingling stroke of her fingertips. He felt her intently outlining his clavicles, fingers travelling southern until her hand spread to the left of his sternum.

"Something wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. 

Jyn's hand seemed to press down his chest, ever so slightly. A smile broke through her lips, she didn't meet his gaze. His hand nestled the curving of her hipbone, fingers wrapping around her waist. Only when Cassian's hand brushed towards her abdomen did Jyn shook her head. She leant forward, his nose practically bumping hers now. 

"Welcome home," her voice a rustle before her lips were on his. 

And Cassian, gladly, openly, welcomed her. 

She tasted like Jeru tea. 

And warmth. 

And hope. 

And home. 

Jyn tasted like all those things Cassian had convinced himself he'd never have, things that belonged to other people, things he couldn't have. 

Fingers raking through his hair reminded him of stolen moments in the shadows of a cargo bay on hyperspace. 

Breathing in her heaved sighs reminded him of the reunion on base after his safe channel was jammed and she'd not got news from him for a week. The relief that had lit up on her face impossibly bright, how she'd fisted his jacket into her hands pulling him down for a kiss, after kiss, after kiss, on the privacy of his quarters. Her eagerness to touch, to make sure it wasn't a figment of her longing imagination, that he was real, there and alive and breathing. 

The weight of her body on his reminded him of their first night off on Coruscant, after the Appeasement begun. The realization that at last, both literally and figuratively, it was just them, just them in that room with no looming threats of dangers over their heads, had been an overwhelming prospect. One they took the most advantage of that night, and during many more nights which followed. When they had rediscovered the other, mapped each other thoroughly, with the patience, dedication, scrutiny and depth that war time had never allowed. They'd recounted scars, re-evaluated tantalizing, rousing spots, meticulously memorized the intimate intricacies of each other's anatomy.

Reminiscent of warm touches, heart rates picking up speed. Curious, skilled and teasing fingers. Legs wrapping around hips. Breath-taking kisses. Shameless lips and tongues that ventured aimlessly over skin, turning more daring as the other's breath came in heaved gasps. Bodies grinding and swinging together in the dead of night. Lips pressing on warm, damp skin, briny taste lingering. Bodies cuddling, falling asleep to the tempo of a heartbeat, waking to the tickle of a whine, the brushing of a stir, waking to sleepy smiles and fingers absent-mindedly drawing paths on exposed skin. Waking up surrounded by a peaceful, warm, drowsy stillness—

Like the peace of Jyn's lips slowly skimming on his, the touch pressure increasing along with the picked up pace of their heaved sighs. 

The peace of that momentarily breathtaking absence of warmth when they parted, where the tenderness and delicious yearning desire lingered, hanging in the air amidst their mingling exhalations. 

The peace of that hum of hers reverberating in her chest, rattling on his,  followed by that tingling, swarming, almost feathery, moist stroke of her tongue at the meeting of his lips —slowly,  slowly,  coaxing the small parting of his mouth to widen, until she could easily sneak inside and deepen that caress, extend her careful lazy exploration. 

The peace of her warm gasp puffing out and curling around his face, the tingle of her nose nuzzling his cheek, her welcoming weight turning heavier as she relaxed onto him, fingers clasping a handful of his shirt. 

The peace that was the two of them, body on body, skin on skin, lips on lips, hands on chest, hands hugging curves —

The engagement and interlocking of them on that bed, war left behind, future ahead—

It reminded Cassian of all those small measures of peace they'd both shared throughout the war, the brief but cherished moments of closeness and intimacy.  The aftermath of Scarif could be summarised into a tiptoeing of soft gazes that increased their lingering time, swallowing laughter, biting down smiles. 

When they had first started to forge this something that had turned into an us. They had done so with doubts, with fear, with hesitation. Fears of their own fears, doubts at the nebulous uncertainty that time had laid before them. 

A closeness that had drawn them nearer and nearer everyday, even when they had wanted to keep it a secret... They'd unconsciously started to gravitate towards each other, out of care, out of need. So near had it drawn them that at some point they'd stopped waiting for a shadowy corner or a street turn to reach out, to go in for a kiss —Cassian still remembered Chirrut knowing smile, Bodhi's yelp of I knew it, Kay rant protest and Baze's stentorian laughter; that time Jyn, so naturally, had kissed him on her way out of the cockpit, so casually,  brushing her fingers down his chest and side as she left. 

Cassian bounce upwards, nipping Jyn's lower lip, fingers feeling the bumps and dips of her spine. She cupped his cheek, and Cassian promptly swallowed her giggle, her fingers suddenly falling in a light scrape along his neck.

When they had started to discover each other, they had done so in a way none of them were used to, trying to navigate in a whole unknown level of feeling, emotional outpouring. When hands and fingers and mouths had first explored unknown territory, both abstractly and physically, they'd done so cloaked in the shadows of her quarters in a shuttle surrounded by the blue vastness of hyperspace, in the fleeting privacy of Cassian's quarters amidst the cold of Hoth—

It felt fitting, then, that outside there was a blizzard spreading the whiteness even further. Cassian reached out, stretched his arm, trailed the outline of Jyn's jaw with his forefinger, Jyn smiled from above, slightly leaning into the touch. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding his hand to the curve where her neck met her shoulder. He dug his fingers on the dip of her muscles, a gentle pressure. His other hand wandered on her side, sliding beneath her nightshirt. As she flashed him a smile, he shifted his path to her abdomen, stroking the small bump.

"Something wrong?" she echoed his own question.

His throat bobbed, he gazed into her eyes before shaking his head and answering in a breathy tone, "te amo."

"That's more like it," she almost purred, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his mouth, "me too," she managed to add in a whisper before the kiss turned deeper.

* * *

Jyn was curled on the bed, back to the headboard. She smiled, toyed with his hair, dishevelling the dark locks that fell on his forehead. Cassian didn't even flinch at her touch. He was fast asleep, snuggled into her side, palm spread on her stomach and face almost touching the small bump on her belly, so close she could feel the warmth and the cold prickling at her skin to his rhythmic even breathing.

He'd dozed off in the same position he'd spent a good amount of time talking and humming tunes in Festian, stroking the curve of her abdomen. His voice wrapping around the words still alien to her, in a chain of what to Jyn's ears was a rhythmic staccato that rung softer than Basic ever could.

Upon waking from her nap Jyn'd realised the murmur she'd heard echoing in her sleep hadn't been Cassian muttering in Festian to himself, but rather him talking to their child. And it hadn't been only for the cadence of his voice, slow and laced with sweetness, but also because she did understood mamá and papá coming from Cassian's mouth.

Jyn couldn't help but melt at the tenderness of the memory of him making brief pauses, all wide brown eyes that she could swear had sparkled, every single time his fingers spread and his hand was no longer able to hold completely the roundness of her midriff.

She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. He shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to her, tip of his nose now pressing on her stomach. Jyn's smile widened. She laid back across the bed, resting her torso on the pillows and tucking a cushion under her head.

Her fingers scraped Cassian's hair absent-mindedly, before sliding her hand underneath the cushion. She didn't have the heart to move and break the two of them apart—

If her back muscles complained in the morning, then well... pain-killer pills had been invented for a reason, hadn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write, I wanted to portray their intimacy with tenderness without necessarily crossing the line that'd have sent this story to the mature rating n.núu Hope you all have enjoyed the story! As always, feedback is much appreciated ♥


End file.
